A detailed background of the invention is found in a parent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/413,426, incorporated by reference herein, in particular in section 4.4.
The definitions in the Background of the Invention section of a parent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/025,501 are also incorporated by reference herein.